Yajima Kenichi
Perfil thumb|250px|Yajima Kenichi *'Nombre:' 矢島健一 (やじま けんいち) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yajima Kenichi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Gifu, Japón *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' PAPADO, Inc. Dramas *3 Nen A Kumi (NTV, 2019) *Yotsuba Ginko Harashima Hiromi ga Monomosu: Kono Onna ni Kakeru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1,3 *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018, ep6) *Maji de Koukaishitemasu 2 (MBS, 2018) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018, ep4) *Fukushuu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2018) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) *Ishitsubute (WOWOW, 2017) *Hokuto (WOWOW, 2017) *Shukatsu Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Kenji no Honkai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Kakkou no Tamago wa Dare no Mono (WOWOW, 2016) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016, ep2) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *Ichiro (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ofukou-san (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Hard Nut! (BS Premium, 2013) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Asaki Yumemishi (NHK, 2013) *Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *Kaibutsu (NTV, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013, ep10) *Jun to Ai (NHK, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012, ep8-9) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011, ep3) *Shikei Kijun (WOWOW, 2011) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Shin Jidan Koshonin Ura File (TBS, 2011) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Douki (WOWOW, 2011) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010, ep2) *Tetsu no Hone (NHK, 2010) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010, ep3) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kobe Shimbun no Nanokakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Inpei Shirei (WOWOW, 2009) *Saisei no Machi (NHK, 2009) *Meitantei no Okite (TV Asahi, 2009, ep2) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *RESCUE (TBS, 2009) *Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008, ep4-7,10) *Gonzo (TV Asahi, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008, ep3) *Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008, story8) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Swan no Baka (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tama Kohan Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) *LIFE (Fuji TV, 2007) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hagetaka (NHK, 2007) *Sennyu Keiji Ranbo 2 (NTV, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Enka no Joou (NTV, 2007, ep7) *Mikka Okure no Happy New Year! (TBS, 2007) *Akechi Mitsuhide (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kamisama Kara Hitokoto (WOWOW, 2006) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu SP (NTV, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006, ep11) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Hyoheki (NHK, 2006) *Furuhata Ninzaburou Final, part 2 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Ichi Rittoru no Namida (Fuji TV, 2005) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2005 (NTV, 2005) *Brother Beat (TBS, 2005) *Koisuru Nichiyobi 2nd Series (恋する日曜日セカンドシリーズ) (TBS, 2005) *Division 1 ''1242kHz Kochira Nippon Hoso (Fuji TV, 2005) *Anego (NTV, 2005) *Fugoh Keiji (TV Asahi, 2005, ep7) *Water Boys 2005 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Gekidan Engimono Gekijo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *Water Boys 2 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004, ep6-7) *Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep3) *Dollhouse (TBS, 2004 *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002, ep8) *Hatsu Taiken (2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002, ep8) *Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao (NHK, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *Handoku (TBS, 2001) *Neverland (TBS, 2001) *Koi ga Shitai x3 (TBS, 2001) *Big Money (Fuji TV, 2001) *Love Revolution (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV , 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) *Limit: Moshimo wagako ga (YTV, 2000) *Hamidashi Keiji Jounetsu Kei (はみだし刑事情熱系) (TV Asahi) *Another Heaven (TV Asahi, 2000) *Best Friend (TV Asahi, 1999) *Majo no Jouken (TBS, 1999) *Keizoku (TBS, 1999) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (NHK, 1999) *Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) *Suna no Shiro (Fuji TV, 1997) *Tsubasa wo Kudasai! (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Haruyo, Koi (NHK, 1994) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS, 1990) *The Ginger Tree (NHK/BBC/PBS, 1989, ep4) *Hanekonma (NHK, 1986) *Omoide Zukuri (TBS, 1981) Películas *Mahjong Horoki 2020 (2019) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Recall (2018) *Yuuzai (2018) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko (2016) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *The Land of Rain Trees (2015) *Ryuzo and the Seven Henchmen (2015) *Flying Colors (2015) *A Samurai Chronicle / Higurashi no Ki (2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Return (2013) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 2 (2013) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force | DOG×POLICE: Junpaku no Kizuna (2011) *Sword Of Desperation / Hisshiken torisashi (2010) *Lost Crime -Senkou- (2010) *A Lone Scalpel (2010) *The Laughing Policeman - Warau Keikan (2009) *Shizumanu Taiyou (2009) *Kanikosen (2009) *Inu to Watashi no 10 no Yakusoku (2008) *The Clone Returns Home / Kuron wa kokyo o mezasu (2008) *One Million Yen and the Nigamushi Woman (2008) *Densen Uta (Suicide Song) (2007) *Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai (2007) *Chosyu Five (2006) *Strawberry Shortcakes (2006) *Nihon Chinbotsu (2006) *Kencho no Hoshi (2006) *Uchoten hoteru (2006) *Yougisha Muroi Shinji (The Suspect Muroi Shinji) (2005) *Koushounin Mashita Masayoshi (Negotiator Mashita Masayoshi) (2005) *Aegis (2005) *Semi Shigure (2005) *Kagen no tsuki (2004) *Black Kiss (2004) *The Choice of Hercules (2002) *Music of Memory Gb (2002) *Inugami (2001) *Onmyoji: The Yin Yang Master (2001) *Keizoku: The Movie (Beautiful Dreamer) (2000) *Clairvoyance (2000) *Jubaku: Spellbound (1999) *Jirai wo fundara sayônara (One Step on a Mine, It's All Over) (1999) *Hana-bi (1998) *Wild Life (1997) *Eyes of the Wolf (1997) *Kamikaze Taxi (1995) *Sonatine (1993) *Sapporo Story | Yi xiang gu shi (1987) Vídeos Musicales *桜の木になろう - 松井珠理奈 Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Meiji Gakuin University **Gifu Prefectural Nagara High School Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yajima Kenichi.jpg Categoría:PAPADO Categoría:JActor